


Until the Heart Stops Beating

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [48]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers forget Peter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Swearing, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark lost his arm, endgame fix it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter is forgotten on the battlefield that was once the Compound and the Avengers forgot in the chaos of trying to save Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 93
Kudos: 1169





	Until the Heart Stops Beating

**Author's Note:**

> :D Thank you so much for all the love!! I'm so glad you are all still enjoying this series! 
> 
> So it occurred to me halfway through writing this prompt that I had already written this. It was the very first story called We Forgot Peter. Since I was already half way through it before I realized that I was basically re-writing the story - i decided to keep it. SO! please enjoy and hopefully it's different enough to the first one I wrote. 
> 
> Prompt is from Safari43271 on A03 - It's the scene right after Tony snaps and Peter was there to say 'we won, Mr. Stark." And then he's being pushed aside by Pepper and Rhodey. As he's walking away he hears Tony's heart stop. And he can't take it so he runs away somewhere to be alone. (The compound is a disaster area so no idea where he would go or hide but he's hurt way worse than anyone knew) Then Tony wakes up in the hospital a day or two later. He was saved by Thor (or Cap) by using the hammer as a deliberator (like in Infinity War). Everyone is there waiting for him to wake up. When he opens his eyes the first person he tries to find is Peter. He asks where Peter is and all the Avengers and even Pepper have this gasping guilty look on their faces. They forgot about him. With all the chaos trying to save Tony and getting him help nobody thought twice about Peter. They left him there in the battlefield alone. For over a day or two with no way of getting back. Of course Tony goes ballistic and yells at every single person cause how could they? Tony did all this just for Peter! So he tells them to get out, leave, find him and don't come back till they do. But thats where I lose it... I can't think after this part. Im sure you can come up with a great angst story!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy an apologies for any mistakes.

“We won, Mr. Stark,” Peter choked out, eyes flickering desperately over Mr. Stark's face. The blackened scars that now took up half his face were horrific but it was the vacant stare in Mr. Stark’s eyes had Peter’s stomach rolling.

A hand touched his shoulder, drawing him back and away from Tony. Peter couldn’t really see who it was through his tears. His face was starting to crumpling as he tried desperately not to lose all composure. This couldn’t be the end. This was not how Mr. Stark was supposed to go. He was Ironman! The man was indestructible! It wasn’t a world if Mr. Stark wasn’t in it.

Peter blinked away the tears, Pepper and Rhodey now obscuring his vision of Mr. Stark. Peter wrapped an arm around his stomach, his breath catching in this throat as he tried to see Mr. Stark again. He strained his hearing, listening to Pepper telling Mr. Stark that he could rest now.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Peter stumbled back as he heard Mr. Stark’s heart stop and his vision went white. His limbs shook, head shaking, his mind already reeling a series of denials. _No, no, no, no, no, no_. All around Peter, The Avenger’s started to drop to their knees, heads bowing.

Tears streaming down his face, a hiccuping sob escaping his lips, Peter turned and ran as fast as he could. His body ached, a roaring sound rushing through his ears as he sprinted as fast as could to get away. Mr. Stark’s pale, vacant expression played in a loop in Peter’s mind as he gasped for air. He tripped and stumbled of the debris as he ran, eager to get as far away from the battle field as possible. Peter had no idea where he was. There was nothing familiar about the place, the land too destroyed. A look at the sky told him he wasn’t in space anymore and that he was somewhere on Earth.

Peter ran until he couldn’t hear the heartbreak behind him. He ran until his body grew weak. He ran until he tripped, slamming into the ground. He sobbed into the ground, curling up into a tight ball. Tears streamed down his face as his heart broke and he cried ugly sobs into the soil. Alone, Peter let himself break.

* * *

_Thump_

Steve’s head shot up, a tear tracking down his cheek. No. It couldn’t be. Steve stumbled to his feet, nearly tripping back over but he caught his balance. He strode over to Pepper and Rhodey, staring at Tony with wide eyes. Tony’s eyes were still open, his gaze vacant and face far paler than Steve had ever seen. The light in his arc reactor was out and Steve swallowed roughly. He could have sworn that he had heard –

_Thump_

“He’s alive,” Steve choked out.

Pepper’s head whipped around to him, her face streaming with tears. “What?” she choked out.

“His heart. It’s still beating. Slow. Far too slow,” Steve choked out. “But he’s still alive.”

Pepper gasped, whipping around to face Tony once more. “Tony?”

Thor approached on Steve left, his face far more serious than Steve had ever seen it. “We must do something.” He dropped his axe on the ground with a thud and from Steve’s limp grip, he took back his original hammer.

“Thor,” Steve warned.

“It has worked before,” Thor said firmly “It will work again.”

Steve could only watch as Thor knelt beside Tony, raising the hammer to hover it over his chest. Sparks of lightening crackled from the head of the hammer. Steve could only hold his breath as Thor brought the hammer down with a light touch.

The suit crackled, lightening flickering through and the arc reactor suddenly burned brightly.

Tony let out a startled, wheezing gasp, eyes widening.

“Tony!” Pepper cried, cupping his face carefully. “Oh God, FRIDAY?”

“Vitals are still critical but heart rate returning,” FRIDAY said.

“Tony,” Pepper sobbed, bowing her head and resting her forehead just above his arc reactor.

“Strange! Strange get over here!” Rhodey snapped, looking around widely for the Wizard.

“Son of a bitch,” Steve muttered under his breath, a smile tugging at his lips. “He did it.”

* * *

Tony woke up with the thought that _this_ was the worst hangover ever, promptly taking over the top spot which belonged to one back in his MIT days. His head was swimming and he was sure his brain had turned to mush. His whole body felt bruised and when he tried to move his hand to scrub pinch the pain between his eyes, he found that he didn’t have one.

_Well, that’s new_ , the thought sluggishly.

“Tony?”

Tony blinked at the hushed voice, his gaze a little blurry. As his vision adjusted, he managed to get his lips to twitch into a small smile at the sight of his beautiful wife hovering over him. “We win?”

“Yes,” Pepper chuckled wetly. “We won. Thanks to you, you stupid man.”

“Rude,” Tony huffed, voice dry and cracking on every other syllable. “I saved the world and you call me stupid.”

Pepper let out a wet sob and pressed her lips against his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tony said.

He must have drifted off because when he woke up again he still felt hungover but at least his mind was a little clearer. He could feel more aches and pain, mostly creeping up his neck and across his ear. Pepper was still there, but the room was filled with a few more people.

“Looks like sleeping beauty decided to join us finally,” Rhodey teased. He was the closest to Tony, sitting in one the chairs next to the bed. “Though I use the term beauty loosely.”

“Tony,” Steve cut in before he could sass Rhodey back. “It’s good to see you awake.”

“You weren’t worried about me, were you Cap?” Tony grunted as he shifted to get more comfortable, skin pulling sharply against his neck.

Steve lips twitched into a smile, his eyes looking worried though. “No.”

Tony gazed around the Avengers that were situated around his room. Even the Wizard was there, a smirk on his face. Something warm bloomed in his chest, pleased to see them all alive and looking healthier than he felt. Though, there was something missing –

“Where’s Pete?” Tony frowned.

“Pete,” Steve repeated, his voice barely above a whisper, brows furrowing. His eyes widened, face slackening. “ _Peter_.”

“What?” Tony demanded, looking between them all. Fear coursed through his body at each horrified expression that adorned his family’s face. “What is it? Is Peter okay?”

“Has anyone seen him?” Rhodey demanded sharply, his braces whirring as he got to his feet.

“Seen him?” Tony repeated but it fell on deaf ears.

“Not since the battle,” Clint admitted, jaw tightening and his fists clenching by his side.

“What do you mean have you seen him?” Tony tried again but nobody was looking at him.

“When did you remember seeing him last?” Strange asked. “Did anyone see him at the hospital.”

“No,” Bruce shook his head. “I haven’t seen his name on any of the reports.”

“His Aunt? Did she pick him up?” Pepper asked.

“HEY!” Tony yelled, eyes flashing dangerously as everyone stopped to look at him. “Someone had better start explaining where Peter is right now.”

“Tony,” Steve swallowed thickly. “We forgot about Peter.”

“What?” Tony growled, eyes narrowing at the super solider.

“Everything happened so fast,” Steve powered on. “You - Tony your heart! We’re lucky we could even start it again. We thought you had died. In the middle of everything, Peter, he slipped our minds –“

“Slipped your mind,” Tony seethed. He gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up with his good arm, hating how week his body felt. He ignored Pepper’s _Tony, be careful,_ and glared as best he could at the group around him. “You knew who I was doing this for. You knew I risked _everything_ for Peter and he just _slipped your mind_?”

Nobody said a word, their guilt almost suffocating.

“He was hurt on Titan!” Tony snapped, hand coming to rub at his chest as the pain that coursed through him. “He was in pain when he died! He felt everything! He could be,” Tony choked at the thought. “How long has it been?” Nobody said a word. “HOW LONG?”

“Two days,” Clint answered. “Nobody has seen him two days.

“Give me my phone,” Tony barked, glaring at Rhodey.

His best friend didn’t make any comment, face twisted with guilt, and from the bedside table he produced a phone and placed it in Tony’s good hand.

“Get out,” Tony barked, turning the phone on.

“Tony, your heart -” Steve tried.

“Fuck my heart! Get out! All of you, I won’t say it again,” Tony growled.

One by one they left until only Pepper and Rhodey remained.

“I dropped the ball,” Rhodey said. “I’m sorry, Tony. I should have made sure he was okay. I’m so sorry.”

Tony inhaled sharply through his nose. He wanted to be furious at Rhodey too but knew that his best friends wouldn’t have been thinking clearly, not with Tony practically dying in front of him. Tony couldn’t say he wouldn’t have done the same thing in his position.

“I’m going to track Peter’s suit,” Tony said, voice flat. He turned to look Rhodey in the eye. “Once I have a location, you go get him and you bring him straight here.”

“Got it,” Rhodey nodded.

“FRIDAY, you awake?” Tony rasped.

“Yes Boss,” FRIDAY’s voice came through the speaker of the phone.

“Locate the Iron Spider. Now,” Tony said.

“Locating Boss, this will take a second,” FRIDAY said. The room was tense as they waited for the AI to speak up again, Tony fingers clutching the phone too tightly. “Got it Boss.”

“FRIDAY, send me the location,” Rhodey said. He hesitated before reached out and brushing his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I’ll bring him straight here.”

Tony gave a sharp, painful nod. “Go.”

As Rhodey strode from the room, Tony turned to Pepper. “I want my kid in here with me.”

“Of course,” Pepper instantly soothed. “I’m so sorry, love.”

“I know,” Tony sighed, leaning towards her. She understood what he wanted and pressed her cheek against his lips. She drew back and Tony softened his look at her. “I need my Kid Pep.”

“I know. Rhodey will find him,” Pepper assured him. “You’ll get him back. You always do.”

Tony hoped her words were true.

* * *

Peter didn’t remember passing out. He woke slowly, strange sounds all around him but there was a distinct thumping noise right by his ear. It was familiar, a comforting sound that Peter was used too but his sluggish mind couldn’t place it. Peter slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the harsh light. It was too bright and he squeezed his eyes shut again, burrowing into the soft thing he was resting on.

“Pete?” A voice asked.

The familiar thumping noise increased making Peter whine softly. Something tugged at his curls, fingernails scraping across his scalp.

“Are you awake?”

The voice familiar but it couldn’t be true. No, it couldn’t be Mr. Stark because he had heard the man’s heart stop. He was gone.

“Peter?” another voice, also familiar to him called out his name. It made Peter’s heart tumble in his chest and he lifted his tried to open his eyes again. He blinked harshly, squinting at the light and May’s hazy face finally came into view.

“Oh Peter,” May gushed. Her eyes were rimmed red, her face looking pale and gaunt but she was smiling. “Hi sweetheart.”

“May,” Peter managed to choke out around the lump in his throat.

“Oh baby, it’s so good to see you awake,” May reached out, gently running the back of her finger over his cheek.

“May,” Peter’s eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Something tightened around his shoulders and Peter choked on a sob.

“Shhhh, it’s okay. It’s okay baby,” May voice wavered with tears.

“Tony,” Peter sobbed out. “He’s dead. Oh god, he’s gone.”

“No Underoos, I’m here,” a deeper voice said above him. “I’m right here, Peter. Look at me.”

Peter resisted. No, his mind was playing tricks on him. He had heard.

“Please, Peter. Please look at me,” the voice sounded so desperate.

Slowly, Peter lifted his heavy head and blinked through the tears. His eyes immediately found the scars running up the side of Tony’s face. More tears streamed down his face as he looked at Tony’s eyes, clearer and more alive than the last time Peter had looked at him.

“See, I’m here kiddo,” Tony said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“You,” Peter hiccuped loud and ugly. “You’re heart. I heard it. It stopped.”

“and it’s going again,” Tony promised. “I’m alive. I’m here.”

Peter sobbed, crashing into Tony’s chest and hugging him around the waist. “Dad!”

“Shhhhh,” Tony soothed, hand rubbing at his back. “It’s okay. Easy, Peter. You’re going to make yourself sick.”

Peter couldn’t stop. His chest ached with how forceful the sobs were and his eyes burned with the tears. His emotions were all over the place but the relief he felt from the steady heart beat coming from underneath him was overwhelming.

“It’s okay Peter,” May soothed. “He’s okay. Just breath, sweetheart.”

Peter wasn’t sure when he stopped crying but eventually the tears stopped and he was left with shuddering breaths. His nose was stuffy and his cheeks stung but neither May nor Tony seemed to mind, still whispering soothing words to him. Peter could feel himself slipping into sleep again, body too weak to fight it off.

“It’s okay, go to sleep. I’ll be here. Promise,” Tony said, hand still running up and down his back.

Peter pressed his ear closer to Tony’s heart and he listened to the steady beat as he drifted back into sleep.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
